La Soledad
by Alexis212
Summary: Termine abriendo mis ojos, solo para darme cuenta finalmente de la verdad, aquella verdad dura y dolorosa, aquella verdad tan profunda e irrevocable.


**La Soledad**

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que me costaba trabajo dormir, me acostaba y me colocaba entre las cobijas buscando el sueño por las esquinas de los cojines sin poder finalmente hallarlo. En su lugar se me iban presentando imágenes algo borrosas de una niña entrando a mi cuarto, con los ojos llorosos y los pantalones húmedos pidiendo mi ayuda.

Yo, sin poder simplemente ignorarla, trataba de consolarla. Esa sería entonces la primera vez que llego aquí. Primero es bastante cálido y después se va volviendo rápidamente frio, me solía explicar ella; se podría decir que estoy algo familiarizada con ese sentimiento.

Entonces se cambiaba de pantalón, se colocaba entre mis cobijas y se acostaba sintiéndose segura. No la culpo, es perfectamente normal en esas épocas mojar la cama, a decir verdad, yo también llegue a hacerlo más de una vez cuando tenía su edad.

Con problemas para dormir finalmente me levante, y recargando mi espalda contra la pared, me asome a través de la ventana. Pude ver el brillo blanco de la luna contrastando contra la oscuridad el cielo nocturno.

La luna brillaba con un tono blanco ligeramente azulado, como la lámpara de papel que hicimos las dos durante el año nuevo, tenía una forma esférica y con una velita dentro que la hacía brillar, ella aplaudía mientras la encendía, como los fuegos artificiales en un día en la playa, y se ponía a saltar cuando finalmente la colgaba, muy en alto para que todos en la casa pudieran verla.

A ella le fascino tanto que no permitió que nadie la bajara hasta marzo, cuando un fuerte viento la saco de su sitio y la estrello contra el piso. Ella se quedó llorando mirándola toda despedazada, yo la tranquilice diciéndole que el próximo año haríamos otra igual, pero al final no volvimos a hacer nada.

De repente sentí como si un fuerte viento me helara el alma, ante el repentino sentimiento me tape rápidamente con mi manta buscando retornar a la calidez, pero no funciono.

Sentí un enorme vacío y un frio incluso más fuerte que el anterior recorriendo mi cuerpo, un dolor insoportable que provocaba un fuerte impulso por llorar y gritar pero a la vez, el mismo no era lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar desahogarte, eso era, en pocas palabras, la soledad.

Recorría los pasillos con la mente totalmente en blanco, como un espectro que se paseaba por los corredores, completamente desconectada de la realidad que me rodeaba.

Iba atravesando los corredores de manera automática y casi inconsciente, pero lo hacía con demasiada gracia y cuidado como para tratarse de un acto meramente instintivo, señalando el hecho de que todavía me quedaba una pequeña pizca de lógica y razón.

Danzaba grácilmente por el intrincado laberinto de puertas y cortinas, mientras recordaba cada tanto, la primera vez que le di de comer. "Di ahhhhh", mientras miraba su carita abriendo su boquita para recibir los alimentos.

Enseñándole los modales en la mesa y las ventajas que ofrecía una alimentación balanceada; le enseñe a no despreciar el brócoli, a volverse amiga del calabacín y a tolerar las mentas y el wasabi.

Bailaba con suma precisión al ritmo del flujo del agua que cayó la primera vez que nos bañamos juntas. En aquellas inocentes épocas, yo le enjabonaba la cabecita mientras ambas cantábamos canciones de idols, y finalmente metíamos nuestros cuerpecitos apretujados dentro de la tina de aguas verdosas, y veíamos como el agua se caía por las orillas y recorría el piso como un rio, en un tramo que seguía hasta la coladera del baño.

Cuanto añoraba esas épocas, y cuanto daría por poder revivirlas una vez más, soy consciente de que si lo hiciera el "inocentes" se perdería para siempre, pero aun así, les puedo asegurar que si se me permitiera, por aunque sea una última vez, volverla a bañar, la trataría con tanta gracia y cuidado, que no quedaría espacio alguno para la vergüenza.

Mi danza continúo hasta llegar finalmente ante mi destino, hasta el final de este complicado laberinto. La puerta apareció repentinamente frente a mí, al observarla, fue como si me devolviera todo el sentido de la razón.

Al mirar la puerta frente a mí, finalmente pude percatarme de los profundos deseos de los que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta hasta estos momentos.

Todavía podría regresar, no era precisamente tarde, solo tenía que regresar por el camino que había venido, entrar a mi cuarto nuevamente, volver a recostarme sobre mi cama contemplando el hermoso brillo de la luna y luchar contra la peste del insomnio. Si solo hubiera hecho eso, mi vida hubiera sido mucho mejor, pero al final, mi obsesión fue la que termino por condenarme.

Entre con delicados pasos a su cuarto, podía sentir su aroma desperdigado y muy bien distribuido por toda la habitación, un aroma que me hacía añorar nuevamente, las antiguas épocas donde dormíamos juntas en la misma cama.

Ella, tras haber tenido alguna pesadilla o creer haber visto algún monstruo, se escurría dentro de mi habitación, como ahora mismo yo lo estaba haciendo, con la diferencia de que ella si tenía una razón realmente válida para entrar, y no por un mero capricho de su corazón egoísta.

Se metía sorpresivamente en mi cama, y me abrazaba por la espalda susurrándome "One-chan" a los oídos, la cosa que más amaba y sigo amando del mundo.

Cerrando mis ojos me metí entre sus cobijas, mi cerebro, sin ningún otro sentido más que el del tacto, fue capaz de llevar a cabo la complicada coreografía.

Como si desde la primera vez que vio aquella adorable cabecita pelirroja abrir los ojos, hubiera preparado dicha maniobra, para el debido momento en que debiera ser ejecutada.

Entre el colchón y sus cobijas, podía sentir su calidez fluyendo hasta mí, podía escuchar sus pequeños y adorables ronquidos, podía sentir su respiración frente a mi rostro.

Justo en ese momento no quería, ni debía, observarla, ya sabía el feo destino que me esperaba si tan solo me atrevía a mirar, pero igualmente, ignorando mis propias advertencia, termine abriendo mis ojos, solo para darme cuenta finalmente de la verdad, aquella verdad dura y dolorosa, aquella verdad tan profunda e irrevocable.

Veía sus pequeños ojos cerrados, sus débiles ronquidos aumentaban mi nerviosismo. La típica batalla del bien contra el mal, por un lado quería quedarse observando para siempre, y por otro, quería voltearme para no volver a mirar nunca más.

Al final, la perseverancia me supero, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, lo tierna que se veía, no pensé que llegaría a tales extremos solo para poder observarla, me termine convirtiendo en una degenerada. ¡No! Ya lo era desde el principio, solo que no quise darme cuenta de ello.

Así fue desde siempre, cuando la trajeron envuelta en una manta, cuando me deje llevar las culpas por ella, cuando le enseñaba a leer y a escribir, cuando la ayudaba en sus tareas, cuando le cuidaba de sus enfermedades, a partir de esos instantes se podría decir, empecé a desarrollar un sentimiento que iba más allá del mero sentido de la responsabilidad.

En el momento en que mire esa cara, esa cara con tan hermosa sonrisa que alegraba mis días, comprendí que me encontraba frente a aquel tesoro tan preciado que solo podría ver desde lejos, mas nunca poseer.

En ese instante maldije a la naturaleza que me dio estos sentimientos, maldije a los sentimientos que me causaban este tremendo dolor, y me maldije a mí misma por poseer dichos sentimientos y guardarlos tan fervientemente.

Maldije a todo cuanto existía en este mundo, menos a ella, porque al verla también comprendí, que me encontraba frente a la única creatura en este mundo que verdaderamente se merecía el perdón de Dios.

Sin poder soportar más el fuerte frio que en estos momentos desolaba mi alma, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, en busca de la preciada calidez que necesitaba.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro podía sentir como ella amablemente la compartía ¡No! Como yo se la estaba robando, me estaba robando el calor de su interior en un intento desesperado por llenar el propio vacío de mi alma.

Rogaba entonces porque no se despertara, si lo hacía, todo finalmente terminaría, todos mis esfuerzos se habrían desperdiciado, no podía compartirle estos horribles sufrimientos, no a ella, por la que realice tantos sacrificios.

Me contento simplemente con verla sonreír, no importa si tengo soportar para siempre estos fuertes sentimientos, no importa si al final tengo que ver desde lejos, como se aleja lentamente a los brazos de cualquier otra persona; haría todo eso y más, solo para evitar hacerla sentir el terrible sufrimiento, el enorme suplicio que supone la soledad.

Abrazándola de esta forma, iba llenándome poco a poco de calidez y felicidad, pero a la ves iba cargándome de la culpa y el remordimiento, una vez habiéndome llenado de todo eso, la libere finalmente, y levantándome con sumo cuidado, me dirigí hacia la puerta disponiendo a regresar a mi habitación.

De lo único de lo que estaba realmente segura en esta era en la que reinaban las dudas e incertidumbres, es que por una vez en mi vida, dormiría con verdadera felicidad.

* * *

Me encontraba felizmente durmiendo cuando un repentino sonido termino por despertarme, uh, ¿Qué fue eso?, fue mamá, lo más probable.

Aunque en el fondo me gustaría que fuera One-chan, hace mucho que ya no dormimos juntas, una lástima, ya sé que soy mayor y solo me quiero consentir, pero aun así.

No entiendo estos sentimientos, me provocan una gran felicidad cuando ella está feliz, pero también una gran tristeza cuando ella está triste, es como si sus sentimientos me afectaran más a mí que a ella misma.

Siento un frio intenso cada que la veo, me gustaría estar todo el tiempo con ella, pero eso no puede ser, es algo que comprendí hace tiempo.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, fue como si todos estos sentimientos, que antes me provocaban una enorme felicidad, ahora solo me provocaran una enorme tristeza.

Las cosas ya no son como antes, eso lo sé, antes podíamos estar todo el tiempo juntas y hacer toda clase de cosas, bañarnos juntas, que ella me diera de comer o como cuando se echó la culpa por mí la vez que accidentalmente rompí un jarrón.

Entiendo que ella no puede estar conmigo siempre, ya soy mayor, ya tengo que hacer las cosas por mí misma, eso es lo que me dicen todos.

Recuerdo el tiempo en el que dormíamos juntas en la misma cama, me escurría en su habitación cada vez que tenía una pesadilla o mojaba la cama.

Cuando uno moja la cama, primero se está muy calientito y rápidamente se va volviendo frio, era lo que le solía decir; la verdad no pensé que existirían otras formas de experimentar esa sensación.

Ya soy mayor, ya no puedo seguir mimándome a mí misma, por el bien de ambas tengo que madurar y aprender a vivir con todo esto, por lo tanto, "¡Gambaruby!".

Aunque sé que en el fondo, me gustaría estar con ella en todo momento, me gustaría que ella fuera mi madre, que nunca saliéramos de la cama, que me acariciara la cabecita para darme los buenos días y que me la volviera a acariciar para darme las buenas noches.

Una tontería, lo sé, pero así soy, soy consciente de que ella tiene sus propios problemas por los cuales luchar, así que no puedo molestarla con este, ya soy mayor, así que por el bien de One-chan tengo que aprender a vivir con este dolor.

Este intenso dolor que me hace sentir un fuerte vacío y un enorme frio recorriendo mi cuerpo, este dolor que me provocaba muchas ganas de llorar y gritar, pero a la vez, no me deja.

Aunque soy inexperta, y hay muchas cosas que no conozco ni llego a comprender, en mis limitados conocimientos pude llegar a entender, que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, era el dolor de la soledad.

* * *

 **Aquí tengo un nuevo one-shoot, se me ocurrio repentinamente en un ataque de inspiracion.**

 **Una disculpa si me tardo en actualizar mis otras historias he tenido cosas en las que ocuparme.**


End file.
